La boda, mi boda ¿Quiero casarme?
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Mimi quiere a Izzy, pero tiene que casarse con Michael. Michael la ama, Izzy también. Mimi e Izzy se acostaron. Secretos, intrigas e intento de humor. Izzy se entera de por qué se casará con otro y no con él. ¿Podrá impedir la boda?


**Comunidad: Crack! & Roll**

**Tipo:** Reto Boda.  
**Pareja Crack: **Mimi e Izzy.  
**Palabras a incluir:** "Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte", "Yo soy un espíritu libre", "Robarse a la/el novio/a suena tentador" , "Acepto".  
**Raiting **M  
**Advertencias**: Posible OOC. Intento de humor, no me hago responsable por los daños mentales que pueda producir el escrito, todo corre bajo tu responsabilidad. No quiero reproches.  
Y antes de que lo olvide aclaración porque tal vez quede la duda: aquí Mimi era novia de Michael, pero por problemas _equis_ terminaron. En una noche de copas se acostó con Izzy, pero antes de eso creía que sentía algo por él (en del fic explicaré) y lo comprobó esa noche. Y luego regresó con Michael, dejando un corazón roto y a ella misma. "xxX" significa cambio de escena y otro día (que pasó)  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Sólo puedo decir eso.

* * *

**LA BODA. MI BODA. MOMENTO, ¿QUIERO CASARME? **

—¿Cómo es que te vas a casar? —preguntó Sora totalmente sorprendida.

_Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Cómo es que me voy a casar? Y mejor aún ¿Me quiero casar?_

Sí, la castaña recuerda que aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Michael en aquella cena.

Sí, tenía licor en las venas.

Sí, fue totalmente idiota aceptar dicha propuesta, pero ella comete idioteces casi todo el tiempo y éstas eran más grandes cuando tenía vino en la sangre.

Era un hecho, él la trata como a una princesa, tal y cómo ella se lo merecía._ "Es un placer forjar un noviazgo conmigo y ni se diga un matrimonio"._

Mas, esa no es la cuestión...

—Tengo más de un tres años de relación con Michael y diez años de conocerlo. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido hermosa, me trata como me lo merezco, me quiere y yo a él. Un día me invitó a una cena en donde había camarones, a mí me encantan los camarones, también había vino, mucho vino. Y no creas que dentro del camarón venía el anillo, no —tomó airé para seguir explicando —bebí y bebí, no es un secreto que me gusta la bebida. También comí exquisitos platillos de camarones y obviamente seguí bebiendo.

—Y entonces ¿Te la pasaste ebria en la cena y tragando camarones? —interrogó Sora.

—Deja que siga —respondió Mimi —prosigo… Luego llegó un irritante tipo calvo que tocaba un arpa, su estúpido sonido me ponía cada vez más neurótica. Odio ese sonidito. Bueno, él (Michael), se levantó de su silla, se arrodilló frente a mí, sacó una cajita de piel roja, la abrió y de ahí el anillo.

—Cuánta emoción irradian tus palabras. Te conozco Tachikawa, no te ves feliz, además eres demasiada presumida ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy feliz. Recuerda que uno de mis grandes sueños es casarme con mi hermoso vestido blanco y así lucir mi bella figura. Pero, yo quiero casarme con el hombre ideal y ti no te puedo mentir. No estoy segura de quererme casar con Michael —susurró.

—**¡Aún estás a tiempo te arrepentirte amiga!** ¿Pero que te hace dudar?

Había algo que Mimi ocultaba. Algo que nadie se imaginaba.

Y es que ella en sus locas noches de copas, tuvo sexo desenfrenado con Izzy.

Sí, el chaparrito del grupo.

Otra metida de pata por el alcohol. Debería dejarlo, pero no puede. Es su placer culposo, ni modo.

—Hace tiempo tuve sexo con Izzy, nadie lo sabe y te pido que guardes el secreto y no armes ningún escándalo —claudicó la castaña viendo a los ojos de Sora.

La otra abrió los ojos por completo, ¿Cómo es posible eso? Meems tuvo sexo con Izzy. El serio, reservado e inteligente de los diegielegidos.

Caramba, siempre pensó que lo más cerca que estaría Izzy del _sexo _era mediante la computadora, mirando esos videos tan sucios. De su amiga se esperaba cualquier cosa, porque era demasiado idiota cuando tenía alcohol en el cuerpo o simplemente cometía _errores_ cuando tenía un mísero camarón enfrente de ella.

Son de la misma edad, sí. Siempre han sido amigos, eso también es verdad. No lo podía creer ¡Ya ni ella lo había hecho con Tai, siendo que tenían siglos de novios!, pero no sabía que era peor si ella, Sora, siguiera siendo virgen o que la castaña tuvo relaciones con Izzy, su callado amigo, o peor aún ¡Sí eso había ocurrido mientras andaba con Michael!

_Qué tonta, ¡Lo peor es que yo no lo he hecho aún!_

Pensó Sora.

—Sé lo que te estás preguntando y te diré, eso pasó cuando terminé con Michael, tenía problemas con mis padres. Y eso curiosamente pasó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Izzy, me embriagué y ocurrió eso —explicó —y, recuerda que antes de mi prometido, él y yo éramos pareja. En verdad, a Michael lo quiero mucho, pero Izzy dejó algo en mí, mi radar se activa cuando el está cerca, bueno recuerda que en Digimundo te comenté que me atraía. Y me di cuenta que es más que una simple atracción

—Tú y tus locas noches de copas, solamente te traen problemas ¡Estás comprometida con alguien que no amas! ¿Dónde quedaron tus caprichos? ¡Sientes algo por Izzy luego de su lindo y precoz pasado! —reprochó la pelirroja.

—No es eso... Es que luego de esa noche, no hablamos. A los días de eso, me confesó todo su sentir y yo le respondí que yo un tiempo sentí algo raro por él pero que todo había quedado aclarado cuando me di cuenta que amaba a Michael, además dije que lo nuestro fue un error y que yo ya lo había olvidado.

—¿Pero cómo, lo quieres y lo mandas por un tubo?

—Es que... Nuestra relación no cuajó por falta de amor de mi parte, no se formalizó por los problemas financieros que tenía la empresa de mi papá. El padre de Michael dijo que la salvaría, con la única condición de que yo aceptara ser novia de su hijo. Dicho y hecho —mencionó rompiendo en llanto.

—¡Ay amiga! —le abrazó.

Al fin, la castaña había soltado prenda de sus secretos...

* * *

Los preparativos de la boda iban viento en popa. Las invitaciones preciosas, tal y como las había elegido Satoe Tachikawa. Una novia atrapando con una cuerda al novio y mencionando "te pillé".

_¡Poff! Siempre creí que la invitación debía ser diferente: El padre de la novia obligándola a casarse, apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza._

Ahora se encontraba seleccionando las flores... La decoración, en verdad era un enfado. Aunque la verdad le daba igual el tipo, color y aroma de las flores que servirían de adornos para su _"tan anhelada boda"_. Pero a la hora de fingir emoción, era un total fastidio.

_Es mi boda, no me casaré todos los días... Michael es un encanto, me tratará bien. Lo quiero, me quiere. No lo amo, me ama y eso es todo._

—Princesa, veo que no te llaman mucho la elección de las flores, ¿Qué tal si le dejamos encargado esto a tu madre, mientras tanto; tú y yo nos vamos a elegir el banquete? —manifestó Michael, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amada.

_Sí que es un encanto... Me salvó de dicha tortura, el banquete no será cosa difícil._

—De acuerdo, aunque es obvio que es lo que quiero —masculló.

—Camarones, ¿no?

_Sí, amo los camarones. Me casaría con ellos. ¿Por qué amo tanto a los camarones?, fácil; me encantan porque en cada momento especial de mi vida siempre están ahí. Y si la boda es especial, ¿Por qué los camarones no me pueden acompañar? Gran mentira. Me gustan los camarones porque me recuerdan a Izzy, algunos son pequeños y rojos. E Izzy es pequeño y pelirrojo._

—Eso, ¡Quiero distintos platillos de camarones!

Michael, solamente se limitó a observar a su _futura esposa_, su mundo gira alrededor de la castaña, si ella quiere camarones, habrá camarones.

Desde que Mimi se fue a vivir a EEUU, él quedó estúpida o locamente enamorado de ésta.

No sabe que es lo que más le atrajo de ella, si es su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa o la pureza que la rodea, aunque quizá fue su tan bien delineado cuerpo; grandes senos, cintura de avispa y unas "candentes caderas".

Sí, sí se sacó la lotería el día que ella aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio. Su satisfacción fue tan grata, que lloró de emoción.

* * *

_Ya no soporto más, debo mantenerme despierta a esta hora. Yo no quiero probarme el vestido, no lo quiero y como siempre lo tengo que hacer… No quiero escuchar, ver y ni pensar en esto… Necesito resignarme a mi futuro como esposa de Michael, el tipo es lindo y me ama, nuestro matrimonio será feliz. _

_Ya no aguanto estar fingiendo interés… _

_Sin embargo. Es mi vestido, yo seré quien lo lleve puesto._

—Hija, te ves hermosísima, casi igual que yo el día de mi boda —comentó Satoe.

Mimi, lucía un vestido en tela chantú color blanco. Con un corpiño ceñido al cuerpo con cuello halter y la falda en tul, vaporosa y con muchas enaguas interiores.

—Es que por más que quiera buscarle defectos. El vestido me queda hermoso.

—Esto sí que es raro. Siempre a las novias les tenemos que hacer ajustes en el vestido días antes de la boda y en este caso, no ocurrió así —comentó alegremente Noemí Wilson, (la diseñadora) —vale, aún así te ves preciosa. Pareces toda una muñequita de porcelana.

_¿De porcelana? ¡Alguien quiébreme por favor! _

—Noemí, le doy las gracias en nombre de mi hija, que no se está comportando nada cortes —soltó —pero debe entenderla_, la muñe_ se casa en menos de dos semanas y anda algo nerviosa y ansiosa.

_¡Me quiero morir! ¡Se abrió el cielo y Dios dijo; te odio Mimi Tachikawa! No soporto estos preparativos, estúpidos preparativos. Mi madre me mata y me sepulta, recordándome ¡Qué me caso en menos de dos semanas!, ¿dónde está la perfección de la boda?, claro, claro tranquila Mimi, la perfección está en los camarones._

—¿Lo ve? —cuestionó —está como ida, yo pienso que es la alegría, verá ellos dos son novios desde hace poco más de tres años. ¡Y por fin su gran amor se consume!

_En momentos como este, me pregunto el por qué carajo mi mamá es tan positiva para todo. Cree que amo a Michael, pero bien que sabe porque contraigo nupcias con él. Y la muy "linda" se llena la boca diciendo que es amor del bueno. _

_Yo estoy en medio de este estúpido asunto, soportando estos estúpidos preparativos, viéndole la cara a la estúpida diseñadora, sufriendo por el estúpido con el que me acosté tiempo atrás y por si fuera poco ese estúpido, es el mismo que me llamaba la atención cuando era niña. Sí, mi vida es estúpida al igual que todos los que me rodean. Si me jodo yo, todos se joden. Ley de la vida._

—Madre, ¿A qué hora vendrá Michael por nosotras? —preguntó desesperada, tratando de ignorar la charla de su mamá.

—No hijita. Michael no vendrá, fue a invitar a tus amigos, yo le dije que esperara a que terminen todos los ajustes del vestido, pero me respondió que tú estabas muy estresada y que probablemente saldrías cansada de aquí. Así que por tu salud, él quiso llevarles las invitaciones a tus amiguitos ¿Qué lindo detalle, no crees?

_¿Invitar a mis amigos? ¿Izzy cuenta como uno? Él nunca supo de nuestra estúpida noche de pasión y por supuesto que tampoco se enteró de mis estúpidos sentimientos. El muy tarado cree que somos todavía amigos. Yo no quería que asistiera a la boda y mucho menos que se enterara de esta, no tan pronto. ¿A eso se le llama lindo detalle? ¿A que piense que soy una cínica, traidora y…? yo no quería invitarlo. _

_¿Eso es un lindo detalle?, entonces... ¿patear a los perritos chihuahuas también es bueno? _

* * *

_Sólo falta este. _

Pensó un rubio de cabellos ondulados al bajarse de su coche.

"_Izzy Izumi"_ susurró tocando el timbre.

—¿Eres Izzy? —preguntó al ver al sujeto que abrió la puerta.

—Sí yo soy. ¿Y tú quién eres?, ¿Te conozco? —interrogó curiosamente.

—Tal vez no me recuerdas: Soy Michael, el prometido de Mimi —respondió.

Gancho al hígado. Sí señor. ¿Su prometido?

Izzy no lo podía creer, su corazón se negaba a hacerlo, pero su subconsciente_, su jodido subconsciente_ tachó a la chica cómo la peor de las mujeres, y también tachó al tipo que está adelante suyo, con sonrisa boba, como el tarado más tarado del mundo.

Tratando de fingir alegría, preguntó que si a qué se debía su visita, a lo que Michael respondió que era sólo para entregarle la invitación de _"Su boda"._

_¡Qué carajo! _

Pensó Izzy. Pero por mera cortesía regaló una sonrisa llena de hipocresía y resentimiento. Estiró la mano para recibir la invitación.

—Bueno esperamos verte en la boda —platicó Michael mientras se dispuso a marcharse.

Dejando en shock al pelirrojo. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Su inteligencia trataba de sacar teorías, miles de teorías para describir qué tiene Michael que no tenga él. Quiere descubrir porque la remilgada de Mimi lo prefirió a él.

_¿Se debe a caso a la altura?_

Cerró la puerta de su casa, caminó y completamente destruido se sentó en el sofá, aquel sofá negro donde alguna vez el mantuvo una _relación íntima_ con una persona a la cual empezó a odiar, exactamente hace siete minutos.

_Computadoras, computadoras._

Inmediatamente pensó. Era una extraña tendencia. Cuando él trataba de olvidar algo, se dirige a su computador, para hundirse en él y dejar al mundo de un lado.

_Con manía suelo pensar en aquella noche que pasamos juntos. Mimi mencionó "bonitos boxers naranjas" yo me sonrojé y pegué un brinco, también con mis manos quise cubrir mis "glúteos", para así evitar la mirada de ella. Sin duda se le habían pasado las copas, pero aún así se miraba hermosa y radiante. Y luego pasó un no sé qué, pero ella se acercó y me besó. Hicimos el amor, sí._

_Yo, a los días le confesé mis sentimientos y ella me confesó que en el pasado sintió algo por mí, pero que con lo vivido esa noche se dio cuenta que amaba a él._

_¿Debería asistir? ¿Debe regresar el fantasma del pasado a torturarla o a molestarme? _

* * *

_Banquete, mesas, decoración, iglesia, salón de fiestas, invitaciones entregadas incluso a gente que no quiero invitar, oh si el vestido me queda perfecto. No tengo ningún pretexto._

_Me faltan las zapatillas. Pero no será nada difícil conseguirlas-. Estoy en la mejor zapatería de Japón, probándome unos zapatos únicos y hermosos._

_No puedo quejarme…_

_Mi boda se acerca. _

—¡Mimi, cómo un demonio date prisa mujer! —gritó Sora.

—¡Ya voy mujer! —mentó Meems.

Qué pesada y fastidiosa era Sora cuando se irritaba. Pobre de Tai que la tiene que aguantar.

—Sin duda, estos son perfectos —comentó modelando unos zapatos de tacón de aguja doce, con tiras color blanco, con un pequeño moño dorado en un extremo del zapato.

—Son preciosos —dijo —¡Se verán divinos con el vestido y toda la joyería que compraste!

—Lo sé —sonrió fingidamente —¿Me haces un favor? Mira, saliendo de aquí te llevas la caja de zapatos a tu casa, porque conozco a mi madre y sé que dirá que no le gustan, para que luego paseemos por todas las zapaterías de Japón, y ella conseguirá que mire y me pruebe todos los zapatos que le gusten y créeme que todo lo gusta. Y me quedaré con estos.

Así que si no los ve, no hay problema. ¿Verdad? Ya sabes lo que opino de esta boda.

Sora aceptó la propuesta de su amiga. Ella quería demasiado a Meems, sabía que se casaba forzosamente y en verdad no quería verla sufrir, sabía lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, Mimi lloraría noche tras noche por haberse casado con alguien que no quiere y ¿Quién estaría ahí para apoyarle?

Nadie.

Nadie más que ella. La tonta de Sora que oye todos los problemas. Pero al notar el reflejo de tristeza de los ojos marrones de su amiga, rápidamente ideó un plan para evitar la boda. Así Mimi estaría feliz, al igual que Izzy y por qué no, ella dormiría más a gusto.

Qué inteligente era cuando se lo proponía.

Al salir de la tienda las chicas tomaron rumbos diferentes. Mimi tenía que recoger su vestido, puesto a que ya faltaba una semana para el gran día. Y Sora mintió diciendo que su madre le pidió que comprara unas cuantas cosas para la cena.

Gran mentira, gran mentira. La idea de la pelirroja, era ir a charlar con Izzy. No tenía planeado contarle toda la dramática historia que hay tras un bonito rostro, ella sólo quería ir a despertar a los fantasmas del pasado, con el único objetivo de que todos vivieran felices por siempre. Y por supuesto de que quería dormir cómodamente.

Tomó un taxi, dio la dirección de Izzy y en el transcurso del camino, mirando la caja de zapatos sobre sus piernas, idealizaba una y otra vez los diálogos correctos para hacer que su amigo asista a la boda o que la impida.

Conoce perfectamente al pelirrojo, él sólo le entrega su corazón a una persona y esa persona está a punto de cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida. Eso no podía pasar frente a ella.

—¡Amigo cuánto tiempo! —exclamó entrando a la casa.

El chico lucía algo desalineado, con barba en su rostro, despeinado, con la camisa manchada de café y desfajado. Algo le afectó.

Pensó que probablemente se trataba de la boda de Meems, era lo más seguro.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —fingió demencia.

—¿Qué?, este nada, nada. Sólo he estado ocupado en mi computadora —habló rascándose la cabeza.

Ahí está. Izzy cuando está deprimido se sumerge en su ordenador.

—Ajá. Ok, haré cómo que te creo —comentó —no, mejor no. No me mientas, ¿No estarás así por la boda de Mimi?

El chico quedó petrificado. ¿Cómo Mimi? Acaso le había contado lo que pasaron juntos. No podía confirmarlo, hasta comprobar qué tanto sabe su amiga.

—¿Boda de Mimi? —cuestionó nervioso —se supone que somos amigos ¿no?, por lo tanto debo estar feliz por ella.

Sora notó a la perfección que su amigo le mentía.

—No soy tonta Izzy Izumi. Sé perfectamente lo que pasó entre tú y Mimi. Y si me lo permites, te vengo a decir que debes hablar con ella antes de la boda. Tienen mucho que aclarar.

Sí, qué pena. Sora estaba enterada de todo.

—¿Qué tiene que decirme?

—Ella te lo dirá, si vas a buscarla. Es más aquí tienes el pretexto para ir a buscarle —le dio la caja de zapatos —estos son las zapatitos con las que se casará. Dile que por accidente las dejé en tu casa y tú sólo las entregas y que además necesitas hablar con ella de su "candente pasado".

—¿Candente pasado? —repitió.

—Ella sabrá de lo que hablo —respondió —quien sabe, quizá luego de que tengan esa conversación ¡Te robes a la novia!, a mí no me engañas, tu mirada dice que quieres a Meems y ella también te quiero mucho a ti, así que cuentas con el apoyo de la vieja Sora.

**_Robarse a la novia suena tentador. _**

Pensó

—Todo depende de ustedes —siguió hablando —yo me voy y rasúrate esa barba, te ves algo ridículo.

Pero a qué diablos de refería Sora. Él no quería acercarse a Mimi ni a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. El rencor que le tenía era inmenso_…_

Meems lo dejó, botado como un perrito con sarna. Y la muy pérfida tiene el descaro de invitarlo a _su _boda.

Mas… no podía quedarse con la duda, él odiaba tener incógnitas en su rojita cabecita, por algo era inteligente, porque nunca le ha gustado quedarse sin entender el tema. Esa jodida duda, de saber por qué lo botaron. Y además ¿Por qué debía hacerse el tonto? Si ella es una cínica ¿Por qué no él un pervertido? Quería cautivarse con aquella belleza y claro, fijar su vista en el escote.

Hostias, ya no sabía qué hacer. Una parte _de su yo_ interno le decía y le suplicaba que fuera a verla y se la robara. Sin escucharla, solamente importaba llevársela y comérsela a besos. Pero su otro yo interno le pedía venganza; dejarla sin zapatos era tan gracioso que al grado de sacarle una sonrisa.

¿Qué era lo más importante entonces, seguir a su lado bueno o al malo?

Su pequeño diablito le hizo imaginarse a Mimi totalmente histérica por no tener los zapatos. Tres graciosos escenarios que lo hacían llegar a un punto de éxtasis.

Uno; la castaña corría descalza en círculos, halándose los cabellos de la cabeza, provocando que su peinado, su carísimo y lindo peinado se desbaratara. Y al verse en el espejo, sin zapatos y despeinada, rompería en llanto, haciendo que el rímel se le escurriera por sus mejillitas.

Divino karma, era una linda escena al igual que:

Dos; entregarle la caja de zapatos, guiar su mirada al escote del vestido, luego él parpadea para despejar su vista de ahí, _del terreno que ya miró, tocó y probó._ Ella se acerca con cautela explicando que lo ama y sugiriendo que escapen juntos.

Meems suplicaba de rodillas, rogaba que la salvara de cometer el error más grande de su vida estando sobria. Y el pelirrojo con gran indiferencia le entregaba la caja bruscamente y sonrientemente le manifestaba: "Cásate querida. Yo me voy con mis boxers naranjas y que tu tengas un buen viaje, ya que lo nuestro fue un error y yo ya te superé".

Sin duda eso era mejor que el primer pensamiento, pero aún quedaba otro y era la opción de entrar a su casa, ponerle las zapatillas y al ver que le quedaban perfectamente se la llevaría a su carruaje, para emprender la marcha y alejarse de todos. Tal y como la cenicienta, besarla y vivir felices por siempre.

Tres lindas opciones, tres jodidas ideas, tres estúpidos escenarios que lo acechaban en tres imbéciles minutos que han pasado.

Uno: entregarle los zapatos. Dos: dárselos y enterarse de que ella lo amó siempre y verla implorando misericordia. Tres: perdonar y olvidar.

Pero ese es el problema, Izzy no perdona ni olvida desde ese día.

* * *

Uno, dos y tres días transcurridos. Tanto Izzy como Mimi se encontraban dudando, en cambio, Sora estaba un cien por ciento segura de que su buena obra había influido para que su amigo pelirrojo perdonara a Meems y los dos vivirían felices por siempre.

Corría un día soleado en Japón, los parajillos cantaban y las palomas revoloteaban en el cielo, una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba disfrutando de eso, de la naturaleza. Miraba desde la ventana de su habitación el cielo azul y lo radiante que estaba el sol.

—No debe ser tan malo estar casada con Mich, él es muy buena persona —murmuró.

Soltando un suspiro, sus castaños ojos miraban el día, su mente estaba en proceso de resignación y su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cada milésima de segundo. De pronto, escuchó golpearon la puerta.

—Princesa, ¿Puedo entrar? —escuchó la voz de su futuro esposo.

—Pasa Michael —contestó girándose a la puerta.

—Amaneciste más hermosa hoy —saludó —¿Sabes? No he podido dejar de pensar que faltan cuatro días para nuestra boda. Yo sé que te lo he dicho un millón de veces, pero no me canso de de decirlo ¡Te amo! Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra desde el día que aceptaste ser mi esposa. Si me hubieses rechazado, no estaría vivo.

—Mich no digas eso —replicó —no lo digas de nuevo, yo te quiero muchísimo y si estuvieses muerto yo estaría deshecha. Con estos detalles me haces sentir muy bien y me convences cada vez más que hice bien en aceptarte. ¡Eres un gran hombre!

Y era verdad. Él siempre tan lindo con ella, dándole rosas, chocolates, cartitas de amor, buenos cumplidos, si no se equivoco en aceptarlo, definitivamente él ha hecho mucho por ella. Además no sabe (Michael) del trueque que hicieron para que volvieran a ser novios. Estaba convencida de casarse y de que el rubio que estaba frente a ella la haría muy feliz. Porque día con día le demostraba idolatrarla y total ya Izzy es cosa del pasado. Sí no era tan malo, Michael le prometía una vida como reina y no podía dejar a su familia en la vil ruina.

Michael no lo podía creer. Mimi jamás le había dicho algo tan bonito. Si era un afortunado.

—Te prometo hacerte muy feliz—dijo dándole un beso en la mano te lo juro.

—Gracias —correspondió besándolo en la mejilla.

* * *

Izzy aún razonaba la situación, quería a la chica pero tenía mucho rencor en su corazón.

Observaba la caja de zapatos. Aquella caja rosa.

_Sora la dejó por algo y dijo que Mimi y yo teníamos mucho de qué hablar y lo más importante es que mencionó que ella me quiere. ¿Será verdad?_

_Sora no miente. Y sí, ¿A Mimi le están obligando a casarse con el estúpido aquel? O ¿Quizá es por orgullo que me botó y por lo mismo me negó que me quiere? Alguna buena razón debe haber para ello, no van a ser inventos de ella (Sora) ¿Por qué mentiría?_

_Yo no soy así de rencoroso._

_Izzy Izumi es del tipo de personas que sabe escuchar y comprender a la gente. La Takenouchi por algo me comentó que Mimi me quiere. La caja de zapatos es la clave. No puedo amargarme la vida al ver que la chica que quiero se casa, además jamás podría perdonarme que yo pude haber arreglado las cosas con ella._

_Yo digo que no la perdonaré, pero es que si la veo, si veo sus hermosos ojos castaños llenos de pureza y si ella me pide que escapemos juntos y que la perdone, lo haré. Soy débil, muy débil. _

_Momento..._

La curiosidad mató al gato. Uniría los planes uno y dos. Con ligeros cambios; entrega los zapatos y exige una explicación. Y como Mimi es una terca de lo peor, tardará en confesar su sentir y en pedir perdón, pero no importaba él, va a hacer que hable y si no, la carga hasta el carruaje para hacer una vida juntos.

"**_Yo soy un espíritu libre, _**_después de todo"._

* * *

Campanas, autos llegando a la iglesia, arreglos florales, pasteles, trajes, damas de honor y los novios.

Sí, el gran día llegó.

—Sora ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? —renegó Meems al borde de un colapso nervioso —¡Falta una maldita hora para que empiece la boda y tú no traes los zapatos!

Van tres mensajes de voz que le dejo y no se digna en responderme. Tranquila Mimi, tranquila no arruines tu cara para el futuro y tu maquilla para el día de hoy. Respira, uno, dos, tres. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro —empezó de nuevo a contar.

La casa de los Tachikawas era un completo caos, las sirvientas corrían de un lado a otro, por los gritos que pegaba la madre de Mimi. "No ahí no dejes eso", "No mejor sí", La más chica de la familia contaba del uno al diez en una voz exageradamente alta, que irritaba aún más a las pobres sirvientas. El padre de Meems, hablaba por teléfono para organizar la orquesta. Gente entraba y salía con adornos y más adornos.

—¡Traigo los zapatos de la novia! —gritó un chico alzando la caja.

—Perfecto una voz menos —dijo una sirvienta —por favor Joven, suba las escaleras y gire hacia la derecha, abra la primera puerta y entregue los zapatos a la niña Mimi.

—Okay —bufó con fastidio subiendo las escaleras.

Pero lo interrumpió un horrendo ruido. Volteó para ver que era y gran sorpresa: Una empleada doméstica se tropezó mientras cargaba una gran pila de platos, que por supuesto se quebraron todos. El gritó exasperante de Satoe Tachikawa lo espantó.

_Creo que festejar la boda en una casa es una pésima idea. _Pensó apuñando los ojos por los gritos y más gritos que soltaban todos los presentes.

_Tengo que subir._

—Siete, ocho, nueva —contaba aún en su cuarto —maldita Sora.

Gritó abriendo la puerta por mero impulso, esperaba encontrarse ahí de una vez por todas a la pelirroja. De verdad miró cabellos rojizos, pero estos no eran los de su amiga, eran nada más ni nada menos que de Izzy Izumi, la persona con la que tuvo candente pasado.

* * *

—Mira Michael ya llegó y la novia ni sus luces —se quejó —¡Ya tengo hambre!

Comentó Tai, mirando impaciente su reloj, flexionando de arriba abajo la pierna izquierda.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —mencionó golpeando la cabeza de su amigo —y deja de mover esa maldita pierna, antes de que te la corte.

Gruñó el ojiazul, también totalmente desesperado. No le gustaba ir a la iglesia y ni esperar. Pero si las dos se mezclaban, le amargaban el día. Si pasa media hora más, terminaran matándose.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos chicos —trató de calmar poniéndose en medio de los dos —falta un poco todavía para que sean las siete (hora en que empieza la ceremonia) además recuerden que las novias siempre llegan pasadita de la hora a su boda.

—El superior Jou tiene razón. Y si se pelean Mimi los golpeará por arruinar su día especial —añadió Hikari.

—Si a estas alturas ya deben saber que Meems no tolera que le roben el espectáculo —expuso TK —yo tengo una duda ¿Dónde está Izzy? Él nunca llega tarde.

—No sé, quizá esté tratando de arreglar un asunto pendiente con la Mimi —comentó una alegre Sora.

—¿Con Meems? anda cuenta —soltó Tai.

—Ya lo verán, ya lo verán.

* * *

La Tachikawa no lo podía creer, estaba totalmente pasmada, con la boca abierta, tan abierta que le cabía un panal de abejas en ella. Su piel se tornó pálida y las piernas le empezaron a temblar.

¿Cómo era posible? Cuando por fin enterró a Izzy este aparece a remover el cadáver.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo —respondió —parece que buscas esto. Sora lo dejó hace algunos días en mi casa, argumentado que tú y yo teníamos que hablar.

—Ah, sí, este...bueno; gracias por traer los zapatos —comentó Mimi abriendo tomando la caja —y lo que tenía que decirte es que, perdón yo no quería invitarte a mi boda, debido a lo que hubo entre nosotros dos. Perdón si te lastimé.

—¿Eso es todo?

_Ya le di mi palabra de que me casaría con Michael, además tengo que ayudar a mis padres. No quiero romperle el corazón a Michael, él me ama y yo aprenderé a quererlo._

Pensó Meems.

—¿Tendría que decirte algo más?, es decir; lo nuestro ya pasó fue bonito, pero mírame ahora ¡Estoy vestida de novia! eso quiere decir que lo nuestro ya pasó y pues que yo ya hice mi vida, tú deberías hacerla, ya sal del mundo virtual ¡Mira puedes divertirte en mi boda! invité a chicas muy guapas tal vez atrapas algo!

_¡¿Qué clase de joda era esta?! ¿Sora le mintió?_

—Cuando Sora fue a verme me hubiese dicho eso, sé que hay algo más, leo veo en tus ojos.

—¿Leer mis ojos? ¡Qué tontería!

—¡Mimi! —se escuchó un grito —¡Se nos hace tarde!, ¡Dante prisa hija!

—Debo irme —dijo la castaña saliendo del cuarto.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado sin aclararme las cosas —la tomó del brazo.

—No tengo nada que decirte, me quiero casar ya, mi futuro marido me espera ¡Supérame por favor!

Esas palabras terminaron de matar el moribundo corazón de Izzy, la chica sólo había dejado un pedazo de su corazón, ese trozo era el que aún latía y lo mantenía vivo... Bajó la vista y la soltó. Mimi lo había humillado de nuevo, Sora la que se decía su amiga también lo hizo ¿Qué clase de jugarreta era esa?

Luego de que la soltó, la castaña salió de la habitación. Izzy aún se encontraba pasmado.

—Espera, tú eres el que debe de salir. Estoy descalza, este es mi cuarto y ¡Tú lo invades! ¡Lárgate! —gritó la castaña mientras entraba a su recamara.

El chico salió sin réplica de esa habitación. Mientras tanto, la castaña se sentó en su cama para ponerse sus zapatillas, tragándose sus lágrimas, había dejado ir al chico que amaba, pero ella juró que se casaría con Michael y Mimi Tachikawa y ella no rompería su palabra, al menos esta vez, porque cuando hacia apuestas con Tai por más vergonzosa que fuera la apuesta y si ella la perdía, la cumplía. Como aquella vez que tuvo que comer jamón con yogurt de piña en la escuela_. _

_Pero, que tienen que ver las apuestas con las promesas ¿Prometo que cumplo mi apuesta?, ¿Cumpliré mi promesa de casarse? _

_Ni idea._

Pero en interior, la princesa se imaginaba que Izzy llegaría a interrumpir su boda y la sacaría de ahí, debido a que ella miraba en sus ojos el amor que el chico aún le tenía y él miraba en ella lo mismo.

Eso quería en el fondo...

Aparte, ella cumpliría en cierta parte la promesa.

* * *

Michael estaba saludando a cuanta gente llegase a la iglesia, se preguntaba de dónde conocía a tanta gente, ya estaba harto de saludar y sus mejillas ya estaban cansadas de tanto que ha sonreído.

Ni modo, tenía que aguantarse, ya pronto estaría unido en sagrado matrimonio con la mujer de sus sueños.

* * *

—Ya estoy lista mamá —bajó las escaleras.

—¡Hija te ves hermosa! ¡Casi cómo yo en mi boda!, pero hay que darse prisa.

Las Tachikawas caminaron hacia el auto que estaba estacionado bajo un árbol de cerezo. Meems, se acercó al auto, sin embargo su velo de novia se enganchó con una de las enormes ramas de aquel hermoso árbol, la castaña no se percató de aquello, siguió caminado, pero como era de esperarse su cuerpo por inercia se regresó, apenada por el incidente trató de zafarse de aquel árbol, renegando del destino.

Súper mamá Tachikawa fue al rescate del cráneo de su hija, musitando las palabras: tranquila, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien.

Mientras tanto...

Izzy había decidido ir a esa boda, para que por fin terminaran de matarlo, al verlos convertido en marido y en mujer, su corazón dejaría de latir, podrían llamarlo suicidio o masoquismo, sea lo que sea él quería resignarse.

Estacionó su coche y bajó de él y se dispuso entrar a la iglesia, estaba un poco molesto con Sora, ella lo obligó a ir para que lo humillaran. Dio unos pasos y ¡ahí estaba!

* * *

—¡Sigo teniendo hambre y no me gusta usar smoking! —renegó de nuevo Tai.

—¿Dónde está Izzy, Sora?, ¿Ya nos puedes decir? —preguntó el superior Jyo.

—Cierto, ¿Qué tanto misterio hay? —cuestionó Cari viendo el pataleo de su hermano.

—Oye Tai ¡Allá venden frituras! —señaló Matt —¿Vamos por unas?, esto no tiene para cuando empezar.

—No traje dinero, como creí que en la recepción iba a ver mucha comida y que esta boda empezaría temprano y se acabaría temprano —lloriqueó

Ver los berrinches de Tai era todo un espectáculo, era como ver a un niño de cinco años atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven adulto de veinti-tantos años, hacia pucheros por traer corbata, hacia berrinche porque no le daban comida, lloriqueaba por todo. A Matt le encantaba provocarlo para que se pusiera así, Jyo trataba desesperadamente de convencer a Matt para que lo dejara, conociendo en temperamento del moreno. El superior, estaba con los pelos de punta. Kari y Tk no podían evitar reírse de aquella escena.

Sora se encontraba completamente distraída, asomándose hacia la calle para ver si lograba ver a Izzy o a la propia Tachikawa.

—Ya vengo —mencionó la pelirroja.

* * *

Y ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Sí, ahí estaba! ¡Sólo dio unos cuantos pasos!

Para encontrarse un gran tesoro.

¡Qué suerte la suya! ¡Qué vida la suya!

¡Ahí estaba el excremento de perro que pisó!

—¡Qué asco!

—¿Pudiste hablar con ella? —interrogó

—No, no quiso y tú ni me hables ¡Me humillaste también Sora!

—¿Cómo que te humillé? Izzy, por Dios hombre, te quiero eres mi amigo y si por algo te envíe con Meems es para que ella te dijera ¡Todo! pero la muy torpe no lo hizo, pero yo sí —claudicó.

* * *

—Y quedó como nuevo, parece que no te pasó nada hija

—¿En serio mamá?

En todo el trayecto del camino, Satoe, trató de arreglar el velo de su hija y lo logró.

Para suerte de las dos Tachikawas, no había tráfico.

—Hija, se me olvidaba aquí tienes; algo regalo y prestado—. Dijo Satoe poniéndole un bello brazalete a su hija (el cual era regalado).

Después se dignó a ponerle el anillo, que era el prestado.

—Azul y nuevo son mis calzones —bromeó Meems.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡No bromes con eso!

* * *

—No te quiero escuchar —renegó, empezando a limpiarse el zapato (raspando la suela del zapato con el filo del pavimento ) —¿Ves mi zapato?, es una señal de que no debo estar aquí. Y debo irme.

—¡No lo hagas! —lo detuvo —Mimi te quie..

—¡Ustedes dejen de conspirar y vengan! —interrumpió Tk— Mimi ya no tarde en quedar. Sora, ven a controlar a tu novio,

—Vamos —prendió marcha hacia la iglesia.

* * *

En la iglesia, empezaba a correr la voz de que Mimi no tardaría en llegar. Michael se encontraba totalmente nervioso y estaba sudando. Mientras tanto, Izzy estaba enojadísimo con Sora y con el mundo, decidió ignorar las preguntas que le hacían sus amigos entrando a la iglesia antes que nadie. Quería tener el mejor lugar, así que tenía que adelantarse.

La pelirroja trató de alcanzarlo para explicarle todo, pero los chicos digielegidos se interpusieron en su camino. Bombardeándola con cuestiones: ¿Qué le pasaba a Izzy?, ¿Sobre qué habían charlado?, ¿Cómo le hacía para soportar a Tai?, ¿Por qué se puso ese vestido rosa salmón, si este es horrendo?, ¿el por qué de la crisis mundial?

—Tai, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso? —replicó una desesperada Sora.

_Ding dong ding dong..._

Las campanas empezaron a sonar, era la señal de que la novia ya había llegado.

Iniciado el largo ritual. El coche en donde venía la "aclamada novia" se estacionó en la puerta de la iglesia, primero bajó su madre. Después, el chofer le abrió la puerta a Mimi para que ésta bajara. Cuando la gente la vio vestida de novia, tan perfecta, con un carísimo vestido, los comentarios no se hicieron de esperar.

_"Es toda una princesa", "Se ve hermosa"._

Siguiendo con el ritual... Los invitados entraron a la iglesia, para tomar asiento. Los amigos del novio por aquí, y los de la novia allá, se escuchaban en la iglesia. El tonto de Izzy se sentó de lado de Michael.

Primero lo de Mimi, luego el excremento de perro y ahora se sienta del lado del novio. Qué vida la suya.

Mientras tanto, afuera se formaron como tenían que hacerlo; madrinas de honor, se encontraban detrás de ella (Mimi). Y a la "futura esposa" la estaba entregando su padre.

Sora tenía que aguantar la entrada para luego poder hablar con Izzy, aún no eran declarados marido y mujer.

El pianista empezó a hacer lo suyo. Ya era hora de entrar y terminar esto. Caminaban lentamente; uno, dos, uno, dos. Como se hace tradicionalmente. Aunque los chicos adentro de la iglesia, poco ponían atención a esto, ya que querían encontrar a su pelirrojo amigo, pero era imposible, había mucha gente de pie y estas eran de estatura mediana y alta.

E Izumi no es tan "grande"

A Michael le brillaban sus ojos, cada vez se acercaba más Mimi. La chica de sus sueños, la mujer perfecta. No podía esperar más. La castaña estaba feliz, al ver cuánta gente había y además, no había visto a Izzy.

_Esto será más fácil. _Pensaba.

Al llegar al altar.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a; Michael Williams y Mimi Tachikawa —habló el padre.

Este hombre anciano, casi calvo y con una barba larga, hablaba y hablaba. Los invitados habían tomado asiento y Sora, debía empezar la búsqueda de su amigo.

_Lado de la novia, sí._

Error. Ahí no estaba, sólo se encontró con una enorme distracción: Tai.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —interrogó —ahí están los chicos —señaló hacia la décima banca.

—Izzy no está, debo buscarlo para que venga a sentarse con nosotros, tú ve hacia allá. Luego te alcanzo

—Hay demasiado misterio entre tú e Izzy. ¿Dime que se traen? ¿Por qué él está molesto?

—No te puedo decir ahora, estoy perdiendo valiosos segundos. Hazme ese favor Tai —susurró la pelirroja —te juro que pronto sabrás qué pasa, pero anda siéntate y confía en mí.

Culminó poniendo una cara de borreguito a medio morir. Esa "carita" hacía que Tai se rindiera y aceptara cualquier clase de cosas. Lo derretía. El moreno aceptó y fue a sentarse. La chica, cambió de lado (Se fue al lado del novio) tenía que estar ahí, no había salido de la iglesia.

Alzándose de puntitas y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro; tratando de encontrar a su amigo. ¡Enhorabuena! Ahí estaba.

Corrió, pero para su mala fortuna, se torció el pie, provocando que su tacón se rompiera.

—¡Me lleva el diablo! —gritó imprudentemente, provocando que todos, absolutamente todos, voltearan e verla. —¡Cállate Niñita! —expresó, llevándose su dedo índice a la boca, en señal de que guardara silencio.

La pobre niñita que pasaba por ahí, se fue llorando con su madre.

_Qué vergüenza, que pena. Maldito tacón. _

Se tuvo que quitar las zapatillas. Y al girarse hacia la banca, notó que Izzy se había parado y estaba cambiándose de fila.

—Prosigamos —mentó el sacerdote.

La castaña estaba renegando de su amiga, por casi arruinar su boda. O con aquella mocosa que había gritado.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa con Sora y con Izzy?—susurró un rubio.

—No lo sé, pero espero que deje de dar ese espectáculo o Meems, luego de esto la matará —habló Tai.

Kari albarde del llanto, escuchando cada detalle que decía el padre, observando lo bonita que se miraba su amiga con ese vestido. Alucinaba con uno de ellos. Tk, fijaba su vista en las reacciones de su novia, le encantaba verla tan tierna. Jyu admiraba profundamente la infraestructura y la decoración de la iglesia.

—¿Podemos hablar? —al fin Sora pudo sentarse a un lado de Izzy —Izumi, tú debes enterarte de que Mimi se casa porque la están o...

—Disculpe señorita, ¿Usted es la que molestó a mi hija? —expresó con enfado una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos café.

_¿Qué era eso? cada vez hay más factores, que me impiden decirle la verdad a Izzy._

Sora estaba teniendo un trance, y se le vino a la mente la pequeña niña con rizos a la que le dijo que se callara hace menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Señora! No sea irrespetuosa, estamos en media boda y usted está armando un escándalo, no arruine la boda por sus amigos, los novios. ¿Se puede sentar y aclaramos esto después? —evadió.

A lo que la otra prefirió morderse el labio inferior y retirarse de ahí. No sin antes, antes sacarle la niñita, que se encontraba escondida detrás de la bruja que la interrumpió.

_Mocosa chismosa._

—¿O qué? —interrogó Izzy girándose al rostro de Sora.

—Ah, cierto. Pues veras Meems te quiere, me contó lo que vivieron antes y me confesó que tú le hablaste de tus sentimientos y que ella te rechazó por...

—¿Me vas a repetir todo eso? ¡Lo qué yo ya sé! —miró de reojo a la chica que amaba, a punto de darle el "SÍ" definitivo a Michael —¿Sabes? creí que soportaría esto, pero mi corazón no soporta. Me voy.

Izzy se levantó de aquel lugar, Sora se empezó a reprochar por su lentitud. Colocó sus zapatos en la banca y salió persiguiendo a Izumi. El resto de los chicos se percataron de eso, así que decidieron ir a buscar una explicación, pero cuando estaban a punto de ponerse de pie. Un gruñido de Kari los detuvo.

—¡Ya basta con que Izzy y Sora no les importe la boda de Mimi! Pero a mí SÍ me interesa así que ustedes se quedan aquí hasta que finalice la boda —bufó.

Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como Kari sacaba las garras, siempre les pareció una pequeña gatita que sólo podía decir "miau" cuando se alteraba, ahora era toda una tigresa.

* * *

—¿Aceptas a este como tu esposo amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la adversidad todos los días de tu vida?

—**Acepto.**

* * *

Afuera de la iglesia...

—¡Izzy Izumi te paras ahí! ¡Lo que te tengo que decir es que Mimi te quiere a ti! y se casa con Michael por la simple razón de que la empresa de sus padres está en la vil ruina y el padre de "novio" es el único que puede ayudarlos, pero él puso como única condición que sus "hijos se casaran" ¡Por eso te digo que la obligan! ¡Ve a impedir esa boda! —gritó una desesperada Sora.

El pelirrojo detuvo su camino, su corazón se volvió a reconstruir, latía con más fuerza. ¡Volvió a nacer!

—Pero muévete, carajo. ¡No pierdas más tiempo! ¡Se agota!

Izzy se giró y caminó rápidamente para meterse a la iglesia y raptar a la novia, llevársela lejos y vivir felices por siempre.

—Si hay alguien que se opone a esta relación que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

—¡YO! —se escuchó una voz en la iglesia.

_¿Izzy? _

Pensó inmediatamente Mimi.

—Es decir; _YO_ este... nada, me saqué la lotería, perdón. Sigan con la boda.

—Seriedad hija, seriedad. ¿No hay nadie entonces?

—Los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse.

_No, no fue Izzy._

_Ahora trataré de ser feliz con Michael..._

* * *

**FIN.**

Epílogo...

Y el pelirrojo estaba ahí, llegó una milésima de segundo tarde. Llegó justo en el momento exacto del beso. ¡La perdió!

¡Perdió a Mimi!

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas

_Existen los divorcios. Esta historia aún no acaba..._

* * *

Dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí que abandono este lugar :(  
Review, crítica o sugerencia bienvenida.


End file.
